Confession And Black Thunderclouds
by rockcallahan
Summary: he loves her, she does not reciprocate. she loves him but he does not reciprocate. what happens when this highly unstable love triangle get further disturbed by a pissed off team leader? interested? c'mon check it out, it will not dissapoint.contestshipping&advanceshipping aamayl&daml shuuharu&satoharu ashxmay drewxmay. r


_**A/N:- welcome reader, to the first oneshot by rockcallahan. I prefer to call it a longshot due to its word count. You don't need to see that.**_

_**Something about the story and reason for writing it:-**_

_**I was suffering from writer's block for my main multi chaptered fic "unbeatable", so this can be considered as a…. treatment.**_

_**The next and main reason was that I'm still stuck at what ship I'll choose. So I watched the AG, DP and BW series again to find out which ship was likely to be plausible. I've used contestshipping and advanceshipping in it with throwing some cool action in the pacage.**_

_**Hope you will like it….**_

_**Which ship did I choose?**_

_**You can find out by reading the fic. I'll give you my reason for choosing that particular ship in the author notes at the end.**_

_**ENJOYYYY….**_

_**DISCLAIMER:- YEAH, I DISCLAIM POKEMON.**_

_**Confession and black thunderclouds::::::**_

**I don't want you to go just like that. I want you to be in my side forever, I want you to compete with me forever, I want you to understand my roses, I want you to understand me, I want you to consider my feelings which is associated with them, I want you to be mine forever…..**

Drew sighed and flicked his hair. **When will you understand? That I'm not asking you to travel with me just for rivalry, I want to become more than a rival, much more than a rival…..'**

"It's a shame Hun! I will miss kicking your ass." A cactus themed purple haired man mocked. Drew shot a very angry look at Harley. He had enough on his mind already. The group of four coordinators is currently standing on canalave city pier. Drew and his rivals including Harley, Soledad and** May** had finished recent sinnoh grand festival with May as runner up and Soledad as victor. May had again beaten Drew in the semifinals **'I don't mind loosing, a defeat from you, especially you'.**

Soledad had decided to compete in kanto grand festival again after winning the sinnoh one, Harley had also decided to follow herand she had asked Drew to come too. But May had declined the offer saying that she wants a break from coordinating and spend some time with her family in hoenn.

And Drew wants her to come with him more than anything. The liking he had taken in her since hoenn had changed into something else. **Now he is undeniably in love with her.**

"Well best of luck May, I hope we compete in near future" the red headed top coordinator wished the brown haired coordinator. May smiled widely with a determined look in her eye.

"You bet Soledad, and next time I'm gonna win" the brunette shook Soledad's hand. Drew cringed at the determined look on his love's face, that look reminded him of someone and he was afraid of losing her to that specific someone. That someone had been the object of May's affection during their early journeys. He was happy when she followed him to johto leaving that particular someone behind. He thought maybe she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. But still the shadow of that certain someone refused to leave her. May had showed him a shiny object one day that she shared with that black haired boy, Drew was torn apart by that little object and decided to make his move as fast as he could. That silly little girl totally changed him. He become less arrogant, kind and compassionate, not to mention more appreciative and romantic. His feelings for her had grown and turned into love when she had beaten him again at the johto grand festival. He had even mastered the courage to give her a kiss on cheek after she had won the johto grand festival. A small smile grew across his lips as he remembered the way her cheeks become lovely rosy pink after the kiss. He had decided to give her some time to think and had walked away. He waited…..

He waited for her answer, he had waited for the next day, the next week, the next month, he had waited for her answer throughout their sinnoh journey but it never came. She never cared.

Now she's leaving him. She's leaving him for uncertainty…..

His fists clenched at his side. This is it, it's now or never.

He is going to show her, he is going to show her that how much he care about her, how much she mean to him, much more than that boy with Pikachu ever could, he is no less than that clueless dense head.

"Uh Drew?" Drew snapped his head up only to be mesmerized by those deep pools of sapphire, brimming with kindness and concern. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in them.

"DREWWWWW…" May shook him. The green haired coordinator snapped out of his trance and immediately blushed by the fact how close their bodies are.

"Y-yeah". May raised an eyebrow.

"You seems kinda spaced out, are you alright?" Drew nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just lost in my thoughts." He shrugged while hiding his blush. Like a ninjask Harley appeared between them.

"Don't worry my blue eyed darling, he is just thinking about expressing his eternal feelings for you…" he sighed dramatically. May and Drew immediately blushed dark red. Soledad smiled a hidden, knowing smile. She took a side step towards the still flushed green haired male and whispered in his ear.

"You shouldn't let her go Drew, you should tell her how you feel now or you'll lose her forever to **him**."

Drew jerked his head up. A hard look crossing his face **"never, she's mine…..".**

May was avoiding his gaze by looking down. Soledad dragged Harley away to give them some privacy.

"Hey May" he started uncertainly.

"y-yes Drew?" she replied quietly while still looking at the ground. Drew took a deep breath. He wouldn't chicken out; he's a romantic guy, much more than that dense idiot anyway. He took out a rose from his secret rose reserve (_**A/n: does anyone know where it is?**_) and offered it to her. She again blushed dark red and accepted it with a shaking hand. He reached out and took one of her hand in his and with a free hand he cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"You do know what a red rose signifies, right May?" he asked timidly, not taking his eyes off her.

"I do." She nodded quietly. He smiled.

"Good, I don't want you to go May." The brunette remained silent.

"May I don't think you are as dense as certain companion of yours, Right?" The brown haired coordinator took a sharp breath on the mention of "certain companion" and her whole body started to tremble.

Drew wanted to bit his tongue out. He panicked and took both her hands in his and kissed them. May's eyes become wide and her face started to resemble a magmortar. The green haired coordinator met her gaze with eyes full of sincerity.

"I only wanted to say that that I want you by my side forever, I want to take care of you all my life, I want to protect you, I want to be with you May," his voice dropped down to whisper stage.

"I-I love you May." Drew held his heart with a breath. May looked at him sincerely, lips trembling, cheeks still stained with a shade of lovely pink.

"Oh Drew, I-I don't know what to say?" she looked away. Drew let out the held breath and inched his head closer to her face.

"I know what to say..." he is about to close the distance between their face when the pier trembled violently.

**BOOOOOOOMMMM…..**

The whole canalave city shook with the explosion. Drew and May quickly backed away from each other and quickly joined by a confused looking Soledad and Harley.

"What the heck is going on here?" Soledad let out while panting. Drew and May shrugged signifying they have no idea. The wind started to blow violently and the sky above the city started covered up by many flying vehicle with a silver shield like emblem on them. Last but not the last there came a flying ship.

The coordinators looked at the silver army with mouths slightly agape. Two concentrated beam of energy strike down from the ship destroying every other ferry standing in the dock. Within two seconds the whole area lit up by explosion after explosion. Panicked people started run in random direction. The happy chirping of crowd in the morning dock was replaced by cries for help, mourning for loved once and pained screams.

May covered her eyes and Drew dragged her behind a container along with Soledad and Harley.

"Who are these guys? Why are they killing innocent peoples?" Drew asked . May was too frightened to speak. Soledad tightened her jaw muscle

"Whoever these peoples are, they won't get away with this?" she exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid hun, we are just coordinators not a battler, and we stood no chance against them. Let's just get away from this." Harley exclaimed with panic. Soledad was about to comeback but to everyone's surprise it was May who answered.

"No Harley, I won't. He would never do such a thing like running away. I know we stood no chance but we should give it all we've got."

Soledad nodded with a little smile. Drew felt both happy and sad at the same time. Happy because how brave his love was and sad because this bravery was a gift from **him**. He also nodded silently. Harley sighed while adjusting his cacturn cap.

"I guess you left me with no choice darling, I'm in." he said halfheartedly. May smiled determinedly and peeked from the corner of the container.

The huge silver ship had finally settled down in the water. The doors of flying vehicles opened and long ropes came down. Weird looking shoulders clad in silver armor and covered half faces started to come down through the ropes (plasma** grunts**). They quickly took control of pier by making people sit on their knees and forcing them to hand over their Pokémon. The middle of the large ship opened to reveal a mafia boss looking old man with weird glass over one of his eye.

He called out.

"My dear fellow humans of sinnoh, we are team plasma and we are here for Pokémon liberation. We have come from distant region of unnova to liberate Pokémon from slavery. Pokémon are not mean to be confided in pokeball but allowed to be roaming freely. I lord Ghetesis commands you to liberate your Pokémon or you will suffer my wrath."

The team plasma leader raised a hand in air as if to call someone.

"I your master Ghetesis command you to take this land to utter coldness and despair. KYUREM USE GLACIATE".

Suddenly temperature of the area dropped down to 10 degrees. The whole situation became chilly and frosty air began to blow through the area.

"w-what is happening?" May asked through chattered teeth.

"I don't know." Drew answered through clenched teeth.

"Hey look out." Soledad pointed. Everybody looked at the pointed direction.

A huge ball of ice was floating in the middle of ocean; it was glowing with an icy aura and was sending out numbness throughout the area. Ghetesis was standing right beside it, a cruel expression grazing on his face.

"What's that thing?" Drew investigated closely. Suddenly the orb exclaimed a loud roar. The roar has such a tint to it that Drew's heart become numb.

"It's a Pokémon..." May exclaimed while clasping a gloved hand on her mouth. Soledad nodded while Harley sank deeper in the ground with fear. The brown haired hoenn native took out her pokedex and tried to scan the Pokémon.

"No data available" the familiar digitalized female voice spoke.

"Oh my, I've a bad feeling about this; we got to stop them now." She exclaimed while pocketing her pokedex. Soledad nodded along with Drew and took out their pokeball. (Harley had already fainted). They were about to jump in but Drew grabbed May's hand and turned her around. He looked deep into her eyes for a second before hugging her. Soledad smiled at the young couple.

May felt her heart picking up pace. His breath was warm in her ear. His voice was sweet as he whispered.

"I don't know if we are gonna survive this or not, but if we did I want an answer from you." He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. With an expression less face she nodded in approval and took out blaziken's pokeball.

The threesome jumped out with battle poses and shouted

"HEYYYYYYY…." The plasma grunts gave them a strange look. Ghetesis stopped his maniacal laughter and focused his attention on two teenagers and the young woman. He snarled sweetly (**A/N: CAN ANYBODY DO THAT?**)

"Who are you? Welcome party." The whole plasma battalion roared in laughter. The three coordinators's face became red in embarrassment. Drew flicked his hair

"We'll show you who we are, go flygon, roserade" the green haired coordinator called two of his most powerful Pokémon.

" blaziken, venasaur stage on/ go lapras, slowbro" the female send out their Pokémons. The oversized dragonfly and the bouquet Pokémon appeared first soon joined by grass type and fire type starters of two different regions. Last but not least they are joined by a water type dinosaur and a bear like Pokémon with a shell for a tail.

Ghetesis checked their Pokémon and burst into another sort of laughter. May fumed red

"How dare you to insult my Pokémon..." she shouted while raging a fist. Drew placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry May, I'll deal with him." He flicked his hair and commanded his Pokémon.

"Go roserade, use petal dance followed by solar beam." the bouquet Pokémon covered itself in beautiful array of petals and started charging a solarbeam. The grass type was about to fire it towards the blue orb but it quickly knocked out cold by two purple beams of energy from each side. Flabbergasted, Drew looked at side to find two plasma grunts with two cat like Pokémon smirking at his direction.

"Don't expected that, huh, grass head?" they began to laugh. All of the grunts released their Pokémon.

"Lieparddddd." All the cats shouted together. Drew gritted his teeth. Soledad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Drew, be strong me and my Pokémon will fend off plasma grunts you And May stop Ghetesis." The top coordinator told the young duo. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright slowbrow use physic and lapras use hydropump." The redhead commanded her Pokémon. Slowbrow's eyes become blue as it raised his hand and immediately all of the grunts and liepards started floating in the air and lapras blasted them with hydropump.

"Venasaur help them go." May commanded her grass starter. Drew took May's hand

"We are gonna defeat him together." May smiled and nodded.

"Alright blaziken jump on flygon." May commanded her starter. The fire and fighting type nodded and quickly jumped on the dragonfly. Drew flicked his air.

"Get in front of that sphere as fast you can go flygon." He commanded. Flygon buzzed its wing and quickly flew towards the sphere. May clenched her fist

"Now blaziken use blazekick when you are near enough". The team plasma leader smirked at their attempt. They had totally ignored the fact that there are still armored vehicles are flying in the sky. The after effect was instantaneous; flygon was subjected to two highly powerful hyper beams and knocked out of the sky. Luckily blaziken jumped away in time and readied its blazekick.

May's eyes sparkled with hope. But Ghetesis smirked and threw a pokeball

"Finish that chicken off with dragon tail, go hydregion." a three headed dragon appeared and with surprisingly fast reflex it countered the burning kick with its glowing tail. The attack was so strong that it blasted the poor fire type all the way to the dock. It collided painfully against the container and instantly knocked out.

"No blaziken." May screamed and quickly rushed to the fire type's side. Ghetesis laughed soundly, his pseudo legendary floating beside him.

"You are not even a battler are you? Your Pokémon are all about show off and posses no raw power, how pathetic." The leader mocked. Drew gritted his teeth. Soledad also having a hard time holding up, slowbrow and venasaur are already fainted and lapras was in verge of exhaustion. The green haired coordinator was in deep thought.

They stood no chance against power like that, but he can't let May die. He clenched his fist. Yes he will give it all to protect his love. He brought out all of his remaining pokeballs

"Go absol, masquerade, butterfree." The three dark type and bug types appeared.

He is about to command his Pokémon as the blue orb exploded.

The ground turned into ice, the large waves of the sea froze, and the whole town got covered in a cloak of unbreakable ice. The being roared again, chilling the hearts of people standing in vicinity. Its deep yellow eyes glowed with fury.

"You're awake Kyurem." Ghetesis stated. Let's show the world how powerful you are.

The coordinators watched the beast with eyes wide. A tear fell down from May's eyes. She's going to die. He is not here to protect her…..

No she will not accept death like coward, she will fight until death. With a shaking hand she opened her fanny pack and grabbed the rest of her pokeballs and a gleaming object. She gripped that particular object tightly in her hand and released rest of her Pokémon.

"glaceon,watertole,skitty,munchlax stage on." The auburn haired girl shouted. Her four faithful Pokémons appeared before her, all ready for action.

"May…." A certain green haired male beside her said.

"I just want you to know that I'll always love you, even if you don't feel the same way.." he trailed off. May snapped her head in his direction.

"I…." the words caught in her throat, she looked down to hide her face from him.

Drew smiled a sad smile and nodded in understanding; he glanced at the object May holding and suppressed the jealous acid that is burning in his stomach from rising any higher.

"I should've known I'm sorry..." May looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I-I hurt your feelings." She apologized. Drew smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You know what the funny thing is May, I've always known that I can never win your heart because you'd already given your heart to him." He chuckled harshly. May found herself tongue tied. The green haired coordinator continued.

"Do you know what hurts?" he looked away "I've always tried to intentionally win your love but he got your love without even trying." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why May? What he has that I don't, think May we will be perfect together…, he will not even understand even if you confess to him. He will never return your feelings May, on the other hand I'll be everything that you want, I'll be a perfect boyfriend…." He sighed.

May smiled a sad smile, "I wish I know why I'd fallen in love with him Drew? I guess I couldn't help it. I've never seen a boy like him Drew; he is like a spring wind that passed by your life for a short period but never let you forget that period for your entire life."

"Yes he is dense," her smile turned into a wider, happier smile "but I guess that's the main reason I've fallen in love with him, first I'd found it annoying but then I realized that I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at him with a sincere smile.

"Yes my heart skips beat when you present me a rose or do a romantic gesture but when he gave me even a little complement, my heart tries to jump out of my chest in happiness." She stood on her tip toes gave a peck on green haired coordinator's cheek. His eyes went wide and a blush quickly crept on his cheek. Blushing she looked down.

"I like you Drew, yes I like you more than a friend but I love him." She closed her mouth. Drew's face broke into a smile **' yes you like me more than a friend, Maybe there is still hope for you to be with me'**.

They looked into each other eyes, theirs face inching close with passing seconds. They should've kissed if they are not interrupted by a certain pissed off team leader.

"Stop it, you two lovebirds; we are in middle of a fight to death." Ghetesis was literally breathing fire and all the plasma grunts were enjoying the scene that May and Drew had created. Soledad was crouching against a container, her arm bleeding. Kyurem was checking out his wings and hydregion was napping while floating behind his master.

May smiled at Drew and faced Ghetesis.

"Yeah, we won't give up, we will give it all. Go skitty use assist, glacion use shadow ball, beautifly use pshycic and watertole use hydro pump." Her Pokémons quickly leapt to action gracefully.

Drew was not far behind.

"absol use dark pulse, butterfree use gust, masquread use solarbeam." His Pokémons charged into action.

Ghetesis smirked.

"How pathetic, show these puny little creatures your wrath Kyurem, use blizzard." The ice type legendary gave out an ear defining roar and shoot a burst of ice cold air from its mouth. The blizzard was so powerful that it fully negated all of the incoming attacks and forced them backward.

The deathly ice wind didn't stopped here; it hit the Pokémons dead on and knocked all of them out with a single hit. May and Drew knocked off their foot by the strong winds and hit their back on the wall of container.

Dread filled the three coordinators's eyes. They are hopelessly outmatched.

Ghetesis laughed cruelly.

"You should've known better to not disobey me, now you puny little kids will embrace your death." He looked at Kyurem with an equal cruel expression.

"Give the sharpest ice shards you got, impale them." His tone was so cold that if possible it lowered the temperature even more.

Drew smiled at his approaching death, he had always imagined the situation to be a romantic one when he will confess to May not in a situation of life and death. He laughed quietly.

A smaller hand grasped his hand tightly. On looking he found May was smiling, she had her eyes closed and head resting against the container.

He laughed bitterly, he knew she was remembering someone and that someone was not him. However he gripped her hand because the only person on his mind is her.

He gave her hand a tight squeeze and braced himself for death. Soledad also smiled faintly while clutching her bleeding arm. '**So much for the top coordinator**.'

They watched the freezing spears of ice raging towards them, the shards made a strange unpleasant sound like they are cutting the air itself.

Out of the blue a voice shouted…..

"**FUSION FLARE…"**

Drew felt his surrounding becoming warm, a strange kind of heat flowing through his body. The searing noise of approaching death was no longer heard.

Instead another roar filled through the sky, the sound was not cold but warm, a soothing warm.

The green haired coordinator opened his eyes groggily. The ice cloak surrounding the area was gone, the frozen waves also raging. Confused he looked at his two fellow coordinators.

May and Soledad looked just as confused as he was.

A clear look of astonishment was plastered upon Ghetesis face along with his fellow plasma grunts.

Drew looked up to find a pure white figure with glowing orange stripes was floating above them. Fire is sparkling from its tail.

"Ghetesis." A clear and calm voice spoke from top of the figure. The plasma leader cringed at the voice.

The huge, majestic white dragon settled on the dock. May suddenly felt like she is in hot sauna. Drew and Soledad inspected the creature with wide eyes.

"Father, what are you doing here?" the human figure which was standing on the dragon's back again.

The figure has long green hair tied in a pony tail, a white cap and a white jacket. He looked at the three wondering coordinators and spoke in a calm voice.

"Hello, I'm N, get your Pokémon and hide…" The voice was so intimidating that they instantaneously found the urge to follow it. They quickly nodded and did as they were told.

Ghetesis's snicker quickly turned into laughter, a maniacal, evil laughter….

"Welcome lord N, you don't know son-" He smiled at N "how much happy has you make me by showing up your face along with your dragon… ".

N frowned and looked at Reshiram.

"What did you mean?" he asked.

Ghetesis closed his eyes and let out a deep breath while crossing his arms.

"I've been searching for you for the past two year's son." He flashed a bitter smirk towards his son.

"Now don't get me wrong, I care nothing about you, you soft hearted brat, I just want your dragon." He pointed at the pure white creature.

N smiled.

"You must be dreaming Ghetesis, Reshiram chose me as the hero, you in no way can control him." He replied. The white haired man again smirked.

"Oh do i?" he looked toward Kyurem "we should find out soon enough."

N raised his eyebrows confusedly.

"What-"he stopped in mid sentence. There is something glowing on the ice dragon's back, the calm look on his face quickly replaced by panic. **It's a trap.**

"Oh god," he quickly turned to Reshiram.

"You got to get out of here right now." The dragon roared in disapproval.

"no, I'll be fine just get out of here."

The dragon nodded hesitantly and took off.

But it was too late.

The glowing objects on Kyurem's back shot down two beams of wriggling energies. The wires quickly out sped Reshiram and trapped it.

"Noooooooo…." N screamed as the body of his favorite Pokémon started slowly getting absorbed by the enemy dragon.

May hugged Drew out of fear.

"I don't like what's happening Drew, I'm afraid…" Drew patted her back in order to comfort her.

"shh.. everything's gonna be alright." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and tightly clutched his shirt.

May had been situation like this many times before, but he had always managed to save them all.

She doesn't know what she was going to do without him.

**Meanwhile at the battle zone:-**

Kyruem has converted itself into a big ball of white energy after absorbing one of unnova's legendary dragons. Ghetesis was laughing his evil laughter with increased amplitude.

N was on his knees. He should've known about the DNA splicer. It was his fault that the world had to suffer doom. There's no hope left. A **HOPE…. **

Wait a hope…..

Yes there is a HOPE.

THE THIRD DRAGON…..

The energy sphere surrounding Kyurem dissipated with an ear deafening shriek to reveal a modified version of the ice type legendary. It regained the same facial features from before with various white patches along the body. Its previous tail was replaced by Reshiram's sparkling tail.

"Son" Ghetesis spoke, looking towards N.

"I present you the ultimate being," he directed his hands towards the dragon.

"WHITE KYUREM."

Kyurem bellowed harshly and activated its newly gained turboblaze. The whole pier was enveloped by fire.

N would've barbequed by the incoming blaze if not pulled back by a certain red haired coordinator.

"Hold on, you're injured." Soledad told the green haired young man. He held out a hand.

"I-I'm alright." N tried to sit up and succeeded. Drew and May broke their embrace and looked at him curiously. The hero focused his attention on three coordinators.

"We got to stop it." He clenched his fist. "Or everyone is going to die."

"b-but how do we stop that powerful beast?" May asked.

"We can't." he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" they all shouted in unison. N chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, there is only one way to stop it." He looked at them. " and that is outside of our hand."

"What's that?" they again shouted.

"Hope.." he whispered.

"What?" they asked. Confusion was clear on their eyebrows.

"Yes, hope..." he looked towards the sky and smiled, "we can hope for something or rather someone to turn up..."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked. N looked back towards them.

"There's another legendary dragon type Pokémon."

The coordinators eyes widened in surprise.

"The only Pokémon that packs the power to stop this Mayhem. But in order to call it we have to hope for its hero, the hero who seeks ideals….." a smile spread across his face with the mention of hero.

"Do you know him?" May asked, "The other hero I mean."

N looked at her and smiled.

"Actually yes, he is a brave boy of your age." His smile quickly turned into a frown.

"The last I heard that he was enjoying a vacation with his friends at decelora islands." He said, hopeless.

"How was he like?" May couldn't help but feel curious.

The smile returned on N's lips.

"A very determined one I guess, he and his Pikachu makes quite the team."

May stopped herself in mid nod. Drew immediately felt the familiar sinking feeling in his chest.

"Did you say Pikachu?" the brunette squeaked with mouth slightly agape. N flashed her a strange look.

"Yes why?" The poor coordinator's knees buckled underneath her.

"Oh god, don't tell me it's- "she was interrupted by loud crackling of thunder. They looked up and gasped.

The sky of canalave city was covered by black, swirling mass of thundercloud. The thick black cloud was so dense that it forbade every single streak of sunlight through it, thus bringing darkness in broad daylight. Occasional lightning crackled through it.

May grasped Drew's hand out of fear. Soledad also looked fearfully at the swirling cloud.

On the other hand a wide, joyous and relieved smile broke across N's face.

He whispered softly, loud enough to be heard by the three people…

"He's here."

Ghetesis, white Kyurem and the grunts stared at the mass of pitch black cloud with astonishment. A glint of fear flashed across his eyes which got quickly replaced by look of annoyance.

"Damn it, not again..." he shouted, pissed off. White Kyurem fired a huge volley of flames towards the swirling cloud.

To everyone's surprise a jet of equally powerful thunder shot out from the cloud, completely neutralizing the flamethrower attack. The collision of two of these extremely powerful attack resulted in a huge explosion in the middle of the sky. The shockwave from the explosion forced the coordinators and the young man back on their feet.

May clasped her hand over her mouth. Is he really here? She found herself fighting against the sudden urge to run away.

A figure fell from the sky, from the center to be precise.

A black haired boy landed in front of them, crying in pain from the impact. After a second a red and white cap fell on his head followed by a yellow rodent on his shoulder.

"Oww.." the figure groaned in pain before standing up. He dusted off his sky blue and white jacket and adjusted his cap. The raven haired teen opened his sparkling brown eyes and yelled to the sky.

"heyyyyy, its rude to throw people out from your cloud, ya know….. "

"Pi pikaaaa..." the rodent backed him up. He received another dose of thunder for answer.

N chuckled.

"Those two surely share a hell of a bond." He looked at his fellow humans and cringed by the looks on their faces.

The redheaded coordinator was observing the newcomer with a wide smile on her face.

The green haired coordinator was flashing the raven haired boy a fully blank expression.

And lastly the brunette looked like she was on verge on fainting.

The auburn eyed trainer quickly dusted off the black soot that he received by the electrocution and turned his attention on them; His face broke down a warm, boyish grin.

"Hey guys." He called out. N was about to greet back but strangely it was May who spoke.

"A-A-Ash.." her voice came in muffled sobs and all the hell broke loose…

Drew watched in horror as May's hand leave his as she ran towards the raven haired boy.

"May….." he whispered sadly with his hand outstretched. The brunette was about to throw herself on the raven haired trainer, then…

Ash swiftly dodged her assault and cocked his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked her confusedly. The blue eyed coordinator's face was pure red, half from anger and half from embarrassment. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, when you meet someone, who you hadn't seen you for a long time, you should try to greet her, right Mr. Pokémon master?" she asked sarcastically in a deathly sweet voice.

The kanto native flinched by the tone of his former travelling companion. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry May, I thought you are going to attack me or something he he.".

Pikachu sighed. May smiled.

"Since you know that I'm not going to hurt you, will you let me hug you?" she asked rather shyly with a light blush. Drew gritted his teeth in anger; Soledad placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

On the other hand Mr. Ketchum was scratching his chin.

"Uh I don't think so..." he answered without any extra emotion.

"Why?" May asked raising her voice, clearly offended.

"I think that'll be kinda embarrassing." He remarked sagely. Everyone sweatdropped.

May rolled her eyes and tackled him, taking the boy in a bone crushing hug.

"You don't know how happy I am…" she whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Because you are here with me silly" She giggled. Ash joined his eyebrows in deep thought.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to be here, since it is interrupting my precious vacation." He again remarked sagely.

May sighed and pulled back. The brunette greeted the black haired boy with a scowl.

"Of course, after all you are the Ash Ketchum.." she snapped.

"Hey, what was that?" he snapped back. And within no time they started bickering. N, Pikachu and Soledad laughed nervously; Drew clenched his fist and looked away.

Meanwhile the gang plasma was watching the scene with amusement.

Well except one.

"ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHH….." Ghetesis roared, clearly pissed off.

Ash left May in the dust and quickly faced the leader. He pointed a fingure at him and remarked irritably.

"Hey old man, just how many times do I have to kick your ass?"

"Don't get your hopes high brat, last time it was just dumb luck." He laughed proudly.

"This time you stood no chance."

"Do I?" the raven haired boy smiled while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We'll see Mr. Hero..." the white haired man commented and looked towards his grunts and liepards.

"Finish this brat and his friends and make sure that no one recognizes the bodies."

May found her heart skidding to halt, she tried to reach towards Ash but a firm hand held her back. She looked back to find Drew shaking his head. Tears welled up in May's eyes and she nodded quietly.

The plasma grunts ordered their liepards to use hyperbeam.

"Alright serperior , use frenzy plant." Ash commanded while sending a pokeball in the air.

The huge grass snake didn't even budge for a second before unleashing the devastating grass type attack.

Thick roots erupted from the ground, effectively tangling all of the grunts and their Pokémons with it.

"Great job, serperior." Ash complemented his grass type. The green snake smirked a good natured smirk and pronounced its name.

"perior….."

The moment didn't last for long as a red beam of light shot serperior. The unnova starter winced in pain.

"Ash, watch out for the flying vehicles, they have cannons in them." N warned the black haired trainer.

Ash checked out the sky and pulled out another pokeball.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. C'mon gible use draco meteor." A little dragon popped out. It opened his large jaw and shot a red colored ball towards the sky.

The ball exploded in mid air to form a hundreds of meteors. The meteors effectively took down all of the vehicles in one go.

The three coordinators watched the deadly yet beautiful shower with their mouths hanging open in amazement.

"w-what kind of move was that?" Soledad asked in awe. May and Drew nodded in approval.

N chuckled slightly.

"It's called draco meteor, the most powerful dragon type move..."

"And Ash's gible can do that?" May asked hesitantly. Drew snickered.

"Yes, it's pretty unusual for a gible to use it; normally they learn it as a garchomp. But because it's Ash I guess that's nothing unusual." N answered while smiling.

May smiled back, nodding.

Ghetesis was clearly pissed off by the mass destruction of his money and man power.

"You goddamn brat." He spat angrily.

"hydregion get him.." he commanded. The dark type dragon released a very powerful dragonbreath towards the cap wearing trainer.

A loud explosion occurred and the whole area got covered in smoke.

"AAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH…." May screamed. N held back the crying girl with all his might.

Ghetesis laughed at his victory.

"Serves you right, you nosy punk." He spat. His laughter turned into a frown when a loud roar blew out the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Ash with a very happy gible biting down on his head.

Everyone's eyes became wide when the rest of the cloud dissipated to reveal a familiar looking orange dragon with fire burning on the end of its tail.

"rawrr…" it roared again.

"Hey charizard." Ash greeted his old pal who greeted back with a flamethrower. A charred trainer fell down on the ground.

"His Pokémon are strong." Ghetesis remarked coldly, but then smiled.

"But definitely not stronger than you, go hydregion." Hydregion roared and braced itself for battle.

"Are you ready to roll buddy?" Ash pumped a fist in air.

"rawrrrrr…" charizard roared in approval and send a flamethrower towards the sky. Where it met with another lightning bolt and exploded.

Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Alright charizard, up in the air." Ash shouted while doing a slashing gesture with his hand.

Charizad took off with a gush of air and came face to face with the pseudo legendary.

"Hydregion use dragon pulse." Ghetesis yelled.

"Avoid that charizard." The raven haired boy countered. Charizard shifted gracefully and dodged the dragon pulse.

"Now take that three headed thing down with steel wing." Ash pumped a fist.

"No, dodge it hydregion." Hydregion tried to dodge the impact but the fire starter proved too fast for the heavy Pokémon and slammed into it with glowing wings. The pseudo legendary stumbled backward with from the super effective move and clashed into the sea water.

Ghetesis gritted his tooth together.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash cringed by the sound of his name coming from the leaders mouth.

"You're on the wrong side kid." Ghetesis addressed him.

"Don't make the mistake that my foolish son had made. You're a hero, a hero chosen by the legendary Zekrom. You have no idea about your powers. Come join us, join team plasma and we will help you to reach your full potential..." he extended a hand towards the raven haired teen.

Ash cocked an eyebrow, and then waved a finger at him.

"I don't think so old man, my style of becoming stronger is more cooler than yours..." he said, shaking his head.

"What do I suppose to expect from an idiotic brat." He smiled a poisonous a smile.

"But you can't save your so called friends, even with the help of your dragon." He looked towards the swirling black clouds, " cuz I have the power of two legendary dragon with me."

"RISE WHITE KYUREM…" he called. His call was answered by a terrifying roar. The huge fused dragon took off for the sky and released its turboblaze.

The whole pier was blown away by fire. The coordinators and N protected themselves behind a large non-flammable obstacle.

And for Ash was nowhere to be seen.

The smoke cleared to reveal Ash, Pikachu, serperior and gible unscratched. His buizel standing in front of them, arms crossed and a smirk playing across its face.

"Guess we have to fight that thing buddies..." Ash informed his pokes, "are you guys ready for it?"

"pika\bui bui\perior\ gi gible". A loud chorus answered him; charizard was still fighting with hydregion on its own.

"Alright." The raven haired trainer pumped a fist in air which was imitated by his Pokémons.

Ash was about to command an attack but suddenly one of his pokeballs opened and a sea otter popped out.

"oswa oswaott." It said confidently, beating a fist on its chest. " oswa wott oswaott otttt oswaott." The blue otter Pokémon took a stand in front of them. N sweatdropped and May grew star for her eyes.

"It's so cute….." she squealed in a situation like this.

Ash chuckled nervously at his water type.

"That's very brave regarding coming from someone of your size," he told it. The water type starter rubbed back of his head in embarrassed. It then took a look on its opponent.

"oswa oswa oswaott." It pumped a fist in air, from behind Ash's legs!

Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Indeed very brave\pika pika" the favorite duo remarked sarcastically.

"Alright buizel use hydro pump, serperior send in an energy ball, gible use dragon pulse and Pikachu, charge things up with electroball." He ordered his battalion.

Ghetesis chuckled darkly.

"Take it, Kyurem."

The attacks hit the legendary fused dragon head on resulting in a huge explosion. Ghetesis only smiled.

Ash and his gang eyed the smoke anxiously. The smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly healthy legendary.

The raven haired boy greeted his teeth.**'oh man, this is gotta be lot harder and more time consuming than I thought.'**

The brown eyed trainer was so lost in his thought that he completely ignored the fact there's a huge barrage of ice shards coming towards his direction.

"Ash look out." May cried.

Her love interest jerked his head up on her voice and his eyes become wide, but it was too late.

He was a goner if not a huge blue thunderbolt destroyed them in mid way. The last shard was turned to dust by an iron tail from Pikachu.

"Uh thanks guys." A still dazed Ash mumbled.

"pika(no problem)."his starter winked. Ash shook his head vigorously and gave an irritated look towards the sky.

"heyyyy, get your ass down here. It's not that enlightening to watch your master get beaten you know." He shouted.

Drew was watching the situation dumbfounded.

Yes he never did stood a chance against that densehead, Drew himself was attractive, charming and romantic guy but Ash was so much more, much more than he ever could be. The aura of happiness and determination that surrounds him and the blaze glowing in his intense brown eyes truly makes him one of a kind. Not to mention how powerful his Pokémon are…..

The green haired coordinator now fully understand why his rival had fallen in love with him, it's very hard to not to fall in love with him. Everything about that raven haired denseness is overwhelming. He can now understand why he made friends with legendaries that easily. Yes now he can understand why May was so powerful, because she uses **his** techniques in contests which are also one of a kind.

Now the raven haired boy was holding on his own against a whole evil organization and a terribly powerful fused legendary Pokémon.

Drew looked at the way May looks at Ash, her eyes shows a unique emotion that he found for no one else but for that oblivious boy.

He sighed sadly.

Meanwhile Ash was still yelling at the black cloud.

"Come on, what you are waiting for. Let's kick some ass."

"pika Pikachu" Pikachu was also gave a call for his most powerful comrade. A loud grunt was heard from the sky which suspiciously sounded like someone sighing.

"oswa oswaott" the otter puffed his chest and sent a weak watergun upwards.

A terrifying roar heard from the cloud. And weak rays of sunshine started to pass through it, making a beautiful twilight on the area, by the way the watergun was too weak to reach all the way up there and dissipated early much to the otter's annoyance.

A huge lightning flashed throughout the sky, blinding everybody for a short period of time. They opened their eyes to find silhouette of a sparkling figure standing on the cloud, now fully visible.

A rather large bolt of lightning shot from it, very very close to Ash. The floor cracked from the impact making the raven haired boy jump backwards.

**(A\N: you can listen to rival destinies theme at back ground or any light rock music, its goes with the next scene XD)**

The area got covered up in smoke. Everybody tried hard to concentrate.

A black silhouette appeared inside the smoke, glowing blue lines are decorating its whole body.

Ghetesis's eye twitched.

Ash placed a hand on the hilt of his cap, a very Ash like smile plastering across his face.

"What are you waiting for, activate tetravolt." He commanded while turning his cap sideways.

The smoke dissipated with a huge roar revealing a pitch black dragon. Unknowingly the three coordinators took a step backwards.

The black beast roared again and its blue rings crackled with huge amount of electricity. The sparks were so strong that all the containers and other stuffs were thrown backwards, the plasma grunts and their Pokémon who were tied to the ground with frenzy plant got severely shocked and fainted on the spot.

"Alright kick things up with charge beam" Ash commanded his dragon.

"Counter with flame thrower, Kyurem".

The overly powerful charge beam and the flamethrower connected and exploded with a shockwave destroying most of the ships in the dock yard.

The ice dragon threw a huge shard of ice which was immediately destroyed by another thunderbolt.

An electroball burst through the smoke and hit the ice\fire dragon forcing it backwards, it recovered with a roar and used blizzard which was again answered by a zap cannon.

The cannon tore through the blizzard and shocked Kyurem.

Ghetesis immediate called for a fire blast which hit the black dragon, but oddly drawing a smile from Ash's mouth.

"Alright here's our chance, take off and discharge." The raven haired boy commanded his pitch black Pokémon.

"What? I can't let that happen, Kyurem use fusion flare..." Ghetesis screeched. But he was too late,

The discharge hit as the huge ball of fire released from its mouth and completely paralyzed the huge dragon. Luckily the fusion flare hit on Zekrom's one arm, severely injuring it.

"Now serperior use leech seed," Ash commanded his grass type starter.

"What?" Ghetesis eyes become wide. "Oh no."

Ash now turned his cap fully backwards and smiled his trademark smile.

"here we go" he did a slashing motion with his hand, "Zekrom, it's time for a fusion bolt."

The black electric type charged up his whole body with blue lightning and activated his signature move.

The deadly ball of lightning seared through the air with a piercing sound and hit its mark. The explosion was so huge that it literally brought tsunami.

Drew hid May behind him to protect her from the flying debris.

On the other hand Ash was having no problem with the flying object as gible gladly ate them out of their way.

The smoke cleared to reveal a barely standing Kyurem, weakening continuously by the leech seed.

"I-its n-not possible, I-I can't lose like this." The plasma leader's face was covered with maniacal panic, "I can't lose to a silly ten year old brat and his pathetic Pokémon, all of my life's work can't go like this." His teeth bared into a fierce snarl.

"Hydregion, demolish every one of them." He shouted.

But hydregion was currently floating on the sea after suffering a blast burn from charizard.

"It doesn't matter, it's over." The raven haired teen spoke softly, and then ordered with a considerably raised voice "Do it Pikachu..."

"What?" everybody including Ghetesis shouted confusedly.

Upon discovering the cause of confusion they gasped. The little yellow rodent was currently sitting on the back of ice type legendary, holding on to

"The DNA splicer." Ghetesis spoke slowly, "oh no, NOOOOOOOOOOO…."

Too late…

"pikaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" the rodent released his most powerful thunder. The area over Kyurem's back lit up with yellow electricity followed up by a large explosion.

And then the fission occurred.

With a loud roar Reshiram materialized beside a severely weakened Kyurem. It quickly grabbed Pikachu and flew towards our hero's side. .

N came running forward.

"Oh god Reshiram, I'm so glad that you're alright." N said while patting its leg. Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder.

"Me too buddy." The duo smiled a too familiar synchronized smile.

"Hey Ash, mind lending me a hand?" the long green haired man smirked at the younger boy.

"You got it N." The raven haired boy said with an equal smirk.

They bent their caps leftwards and turned towards Ghetesis, who was cowering with fear.

"Go Reshiram, **blue flare**.." n shouted.

"let's finish this Zekrom, go in with **bolt strike.**" Ash called his move.

With loud roar the two legendary dragons of unnova soared high up in the sky until they are nothing but tiny dots.

"What are they doing?" May asked.

"Something wonderful…" Soledad said with mesmerized eyes. Drew only grunted and Harley?

Well he was still unconscious.

A loud sound of thunder was heard from the sky and a blue blur of light was seen coming downwards and another white blur also accompanying it with its mouth crackling with blue orbs of fire.

The two ultimate moves made their contacts at same time and the whole city was lit up with bright light. The light was so bright that the citizens who were hiding in fear came out to check the amazing display of light.

May looked at the fireworks and gasped, It was the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The sapphire eyed coordinator repositioned her gaze on Ash Ketchum.

He was currently grinning like a five year old kid.

She smiled a soft smile.

"Ash…"

(5 minutes later. Somewhere in the middle of Sinnoh sky.)

"Look James it's the old man." A long red haired woman spoke to her blue haired companion.

"Huh, oh yes." He answered and looked towards their relatively shorter companion.

"What do you think mewoth? Is this the twerp's doing."

"I think so James, only da twerp has this kind of effect." The talking Pokémon said and then yelled towards the plasma leader.

"Hey old man, how do you end up here?"

"That's none of you concern, idiots." He snapped back. They shrugged.

"Looks like team rocket blasting off again\ whatever."

**PING….**

(Back at the ground)

"Thank you Ash for saving canalave city and its citizens."

"It's no problem officer jenny." The raven haired boy answered with enthusiasm.

"Alright, see you later Ash." She said while riding off her bike.

"Bye officer/pikaaa." Ash and Pikachu said while waving towards her receding figure.

"Phew, it was a busy day." Ash let out a heavy sigh and slumped down on the floor. Pikachu also dropped down beside him.

The raven haired trainer felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see N smirking at him; Reshiram was also smiling at him.

"Hey n, what's up?" he asked.

"I came here to thank you Ash, Reshiram also." The dragon roared in approval. Ash smiled at them and flashed a thumbs up at them.

"It's nothing; beside you also helped me during my unnova journey right."

"Well I guess we're even then." N smiled and looked towards the sea.

"I am heading back to unnova , you better hurry." He shook his hand and haled his dragon. The hero searching truth flew off towards his native region.

Ash and Pikachu watched them go for a long time.

He realized something.

Actually he noticed something missing.

The dark clouds were no longer there. Clear blue sky was glistening above them.

Ash panicked.

"Hey Pikachu where's Zekrom?" he said with horror in in his voice.

"pikaaaaaa…." Pikachu sighed dramatically.

"Oh man, how I'm gonna get back to unnova." Ash started running around the dock clutching his head.

A soft hand grasped his arm.

"What the-"

A soft giggle was heard behind him.

"Seriously Ash you haven't changed a bit?" a sweet voice spoke. The raven haired boy turned around to find a very amused blue eyed coordinator laughing.

"May?"

"Yes Ash?" she laughed again.

"Hey stop that, its rude to laugh at someone's misery.."

She laughed harder. Ash pouted.

She reached out and took off his cap and placed it on her head.

"Wow Ash, your new outfit is good. Your fashion sense must've improved." She laughed again. Ash blushed.

"Hey, my mom brought it for me." He turned his back to her and grumbled.

"Besides its much better than some ridiculous belly dancer costume."

A vain popped on May's head.

"What did you say?" the raven haired boy panicked. He had enough for one day.

He closed his eyes for the approaching coordinators wrath.

But that never came. He slightly opened his eyes.

For some odd reason she was looking away, blushing.

"y-you actually noticed that?" she asked in a soft voice. Her voice some other emotion than plane curiosity, an emotion that he don't understand.

"What do you mean by I noticed it, isn't that obvious." He answered while raising an eyebrow.

May's blush deepened.

"c-can I ask you a something?" she stuttered.

"Of course May, what is it?" he answered in his usual tone.

"I-I was wondering if I can accompany you for the rest of your unnova journey." She said while looking towards the ground.

"Of course May you can come." He smiled his signature smile.

May smiled in relief.

"Thank you." She whispered. Ash raised an eyebrow. He bent down and poked her foreheads with two of his fingers.

"But on one condition." He smiled a mischievous smile. May looked up in confusion.

"You have to defeat me in a battle."

"What?"

"uh you have to defeat me in a battle?"

"Ugh I can't believe you Ketchum, a girl wants to travel with you but all you can see is a Pokémon battle. You're hopeless."

"Hey you asked to travel with me."

"And you used that opportunity for a 'Pokémon battle', I can't believe you."

"osha oshawott"

"Shut up oshwaott, you're a coward."

"Me a coward, that's a laugh Ketchum."

The two teens continue to argue. And a curious otter tried to participate in the bickering.

Meanwhile a green haired boy was watching them with a blank expression. He felt like someone had placed a stone on his heart.

"She decided to travel with him." He said to no one particular. His heart was still hammering with question. The love of his life was leaving him. Yes he had tried; he had even confessed his feelings. He was sure that she will break his heart for that black haired boy. But why he had done it?

Because he loves her, he love her much more than that raven haired boy ever could.

But she loves him.

Yes she loves him. He was aware of that from the very beginning. But still he let his stupid heart to fall in love with someone who'll never return his feelings. He punched a wall.

"Dang it." He spoke harshly "why him?"

_**That's because he was better than you**_. He felt a small drop of tear running from his eyes. He looked towards them.

May was blushing from some unknown reason while holding oshawott in her arms. Ash, still oblivious as always was grinning like an idiot.

"But why? He doesn't even love her."

"You're ignoring the obvious Drew." A voice spoke beside him.

"What are you trying to say Soledad?" he asked with jealousy dripping through voice.

"She doesn't love him for his heroism Drew, that's only one of the many plus points that Ash possesses. She loves him because." The top coordinator placed a hand on her fellow coordinator's shoulder.

"Because he is the one who makes her happy."

Drew froze.

Yes that's it.

He looked towards them.

May hesitantly tried to lace her arm through Ash. Ash quickly snapped his hand back and flashed her a strange look. She stuck her tongue at him and started to run away with his cap. He followed her with an irritated face while mumbling something like "girls are so evil".

A melancholy but happy smile broke through Drew's lips.

"Yes, yes he does…"

_**END….**_

_**A/N:- Hope you liked it. I'd come up with the plot while replaying black 2, Just mixed some romance in it. **_

_**I know your mind is bubbling up with questions. And if you are a contestshipper please don't turn back. just read the reasons.**_

_**Q. 1) why did you made Ash the main hero and not Drew?**_

_**Ans.) Well first of all drew never struck me as hero material. He is just a regular romantic and rose giving guy. Besides his Pokémon lineup is pretty lame (who the hell use a roserade as their main Pokémon.) although he has a flygon (very mediocre). Someone never could be a savior with that kind of Pokémon.**_

_**On the other hand ash is a hero because he is the Ash motherf***ing ketchum, and the Pokémon world revolves around him. So he is the man for the post by default.**_

_**Q.2) why there is not a kissing scene or a confession at the end?**_

_**Ans.) First of all I dislike cliché endings. And since it involves Ash, it is very unlikely to happen. Anything romantic doing by ash will automatically convert him to ooc. I've tried my best to not make the characters ooc. And ash is needed to be taught what a confession means before anybody tries to confess to him. I hope you got my point.**_

_**Q.3) why did May chose Ash over Drew?**_

_**Ans.) Here comes my theory XD. I've watched the anime thoroughly. And I like to view things rationally. In my opinion both contestshipping and advanceshipping(none of the Ash's legal ships are mutual by the way) are one sided as you can see in the story. Advanceshippers tends to believe that this ship is mutual because ash cares so much for May and all that. And he also cares for anything that moves, so whats the point?**_

_**And for contestshippers, May blushes after drew gave her a rose and what? She would've even blushes if James gave her a rose. And besides that drew is a minor character. He is even less important because he is May's rival and not Ash's. So rivals like Paul and Gary are more important than him as they have chances to reappear during some ultimate league or something. And it is nearly impossible for drew to make a reappearance later in the show which furthers lowers this ship's plausibility. Drew is somewhat like Kenny from DP. The minor guys who have crush on main girl like that. But the main and most important reason for this ship to not happen because the main threat is Ash Ketchum himself. You can no way compare drew to ash. He is the reason why Pokémon world exists….**_

_**And I'm not bashing it or anything I was just stating my rational thoughts. **_

_**Here comes the most rational question:-**_

_**How a girl could choose a romantic, attractive and rose giving guy over a clueless boy who saves the world as part of his daily routine?**_

_**See. It is very hard for contestshipping to happen with a threat like ash Ketchum hanging around.**_

_**Rationally if you see, you can find that all of the ash x main girl ships are one sided canon. **_

_**I just chose advance because the "written in stars" nature of the hints for this ship. (If you don't understand you can pm me). So if anything romantic is going to happen with ash (I highly doubt that..) then this ship has more chances.**_

_**I hope you guys understood my reason for choosing advance (besides it sounds so cool XD). If you have anything to say about my reasons you can pm me. But please no flames.**_

_**So I do want you to tell me your ideas about the story through your reviews. And please don't just favorite or follow it, please say what do you think about the story through reviews.**_

_**And I'm gonna be shameless here. If you like this story then I'd like you to check out my other work known as "unbeatable" and give your wonderful ideas about it.**_

_**Hope you have a marvelous day ahead…..**_

_**See ya… **_


End file.
